SuperDark
by JaredJensen
Summary: Dean gets a phone call from Original Cindy with bad news, Dean goes to Seattle, to find that the love of his life has died and left behind something Dean never expected...--UPDATED--
1. Chapter 1

Crossover between Supernatural and Dark Angel

Supernatural: Set after "I Believe the Children are our Future"

Dark Angel: Dean is Alec aka X5-459, Max and Alec met at Manticore, when Dean was "home" from his missions with John Winchester. Sam and Dean are brothers by DNA. John knew about Dean but Sam did not. (Just thought he was hunting by himself.) Max and Alec were together, but he left her behind to go and hunt with his family.

Ok so I hope that covers most of it.

I do not own supernatural, much to my disappointment... :(

AKA – I DON'T OWN SO DONT SUE... please :)

I'm new to all this and it is my first fanfiction so please, be nice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

That moment Dean got a phone call from Original Cindy at 3:00 in the morning, he knew something was definitely wrong. His fears were confirmed when Original Cindy spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice, Dean could already feel the tears well up in his eyes as OC began.

"Hey Boo" OC started, Dean could tell by the sound of her voice that she had recently been crying, or was about to.

"OC" Dean replied, quickly getting out of bed to make his way outside of the small motel room, just to be sure Sam wasn't listening.

"Listen, something has happened, it's Max, she was in an accident, she's dead Dean" At that moment OC burst out into tears.

Tears rolled down Dean's eyes as he tried his best to contain them. 'She can't be dead, this is Maxie we're talking about, indestructible Max, until now' Dean's thoughts were interrupted by Original Cindy.

"There is one more thing, something you should see for yourself Boo, please get here as soon possible, oh and her funerals tomorrow." OC quickly hung up the phone before she had another chance to burst out in tears. By this point Dean's tears turned into silent sobs, as he entered the motel room, grabbed the keys to his '67 Chevy Impala, took one last look at his brother and left the motel unsure when he would return.

Yes very short I know

So was that alright, should I continue?

Btw, sorry for killing Max off I like her an all but she has to die to make this story work :P


	2. Chapter 2

Again, not mine so don't sue. :)

I'm not really sure what way I should head, but here is a possible one???

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 2

Dean slowly approached Max's house, breathing deeply as he held back the tears. He slowly reached for the doorknob as someone on the overside of the door had begun to open it, he instinctively went for his gun until the door had been completely opened, he expected Original Cindy, but instead he saw a little girl, a child.

"Hi" the little girl said, almost suspicious.

"Hi" dean replied back, as his eyes wandered past her as he saw OC just walk into the hallway.

OC walked fast towards dean and tightly wrapped her arms around him, he immediately imitated.

"Dean" OC said, standing back and glancing up and down at him. "You look....older" to tired to defend himself, dean just replied with "Well it's good to see you too."

"So umm... who's this" Dean continued, looking back down at the child who had been waiting impatiently.

"That sugar, is a long story"

"My names Emily and I'm 6" Emily replied, but there was something about her voice that Dean picked up on... sadness.

"Well umm hello Emily, I'm Dean" Dean replied in the same tone.

"I know, I saw you in the photo's"

"Really, what photos?" at that OC interrupted, ushering the small girl, with brown hair, tanned skin, and lovely brown eyes, into the lounge room. When Dean returned, he gave OC a looked that said 'What the hell was that all about. To that OC replied "Like I said, sugar, it's a long story" before dean could protest, Original Cindy continued "One that your gonna have to hear."

I have to do homework so that's all I can write, is that alright?

I'm thinking of maybe having Max come back, (not supernaturally =] ), cause as much as i hate to admit it, and want Dean all to myself, they are so cute together!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Not mine, again :)

For those of you who are wondering about Sam, don't worry I'm getting to him.

So here it is : )

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 3

Dean looked at the little girl, Emily. He was still in shock, he tried to fight the tears, but they had begun to leak from his eyes. What OC had just told him, was too much to handle. He stared at Emily as she as she played with what looked like Barbie, he had flashed back to the last time he had seen or had spoken to Max.

---- 6 Years Ago ----

Dean had begun to pack his things as his dad stood by the door. John was not a big fan of Max, he didn't like her attitude and the way Max spoke to him. John had given Dean an ultimatum, stay here, or go with him. No matter how much Dean loved Max he would always love his father more. He wasn't going to walk out like Sammy did, he couldn't, people needed to be saved, and he hoped that Max understood that. Unfortunately, she didn't, she tried to hate Dean but she couldn't, although she pretended to anyway, because Max was stubborn like that.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Another short one... I couldn't be bothered making it any better...


	4. Chapter 4

Again I don't own and ain't getting no money for this.

Sorry it took forever I had lots of assignments to do and exams to study for! :)

Be nice :)

Chapter 4

When Sam had woken up this morning Dean was missing. He first assumed that he had just gone out for a big breakfast or maybe even just a walk, but then minutes turned to hours. After lots of calls and leaving a lot of messages on his voicemail, Sam had begun to freak out. He had called every hunter he knew, including Bobby who had begun his own search for Dean.

Sam waited impatiently in the small, two bedroom motel for Bobby to arrive; he had apparently found something on Dean's whereabouts. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He had hoped it was Dean, but he knew better. Sam stood and hastily made his way to the door.

--

Bobby stood outside, and waited for Sam to answer. He had found a lead on Dean, which wasn't very hard. After he had put the word out about Dean's disappearance, Randy a good friend and hunter of Bobby's and the Winchesters, had informed him that Dean had stopped by his petrol station earlier that day just outside of Seattle. When Sam finally opened the door, Bobby barged past him.

"Bobby, you said you had a lead on Dean, where is he?" Sam curiously asked

Bobby turned around at looked at Sam. "Well the good news is, he wasn't kidnapped"

"And the bad news?" Sam asked a little scared of what he may have heard next.

"There is no bad news" Bobby replied, and a huge wave of relief washed over Sam.

"He's probably in Seattle"

"Then what are waiting for?" Sam replied, already beginning to pack up his belongings.

"Sam, there's something you should know... about Dean." Bobby Sadly said to Sam.

Sam instantly stopped what he was doing and faced Bobby. "What do you mean" Sam replied.

"Trust me, it's a long story you might wanna seat" Bobby said to Sam as he sat on the end of one the beds, and eyed Sam as he slowly made his way to the other end.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

So what do you think... next chapter will be back to Original Cindy and Dean.


End file.
